One Out of A Million
by Valkyrja Jaeger
Summary: Years. I always wait years just to meet that fool I've come to love. That fool named Eren Jaeger, who is always reborn as a boy, and never a girl. Don't get me wrong, I see that fucking brat every hundred years, and I would greet him, not caring if he remember me or not. He remembers everything in the end, anyway, or along the way. Immortal!Levi, and repeatedly reborn Eren


**immortal levi is OP  
Warning: this is really crappy. I was super tired, and I couldn't wait to let this out so it probably came out rushed. THis is also rivaere/ereri  
i dont own SNK btw  
**

**whole thing is set on Levi's POV.**

* * *

_Years._

I always wait _years _just to meet that fool I've come to love. That fool named Eren Jaeger, who is always reborn as a boy, and never a girl. Don't get me wrong, I see that fucking brat every hundred years, and I would greet him, not caring if he remember me or not. He remembers everything in the end, anyway, or along the way. Sometimes, if I'm lucky, after a simple touch, and after those electric waves flow through our very fingertips, he remembers right away. Damn, I change my name every _fucking _sixty years, fake my deaths and give myself fake funerals for the sake of seeing him again. I've been hit by cars, I've been shot, yes, it hurt, but I couldn't die just yet. I always tell myself that I want to see Eren's face '_one last time'._ It's not like I could die, anyway. Living wasn't a choice for me, but I was fine with it. Whenever I see those sea green eyes, that exotic hue of tan skin, those thick eyebrows and brown hair.. my body reacts by itself. Without my control, it gives itself permission to walk up to the brunet, and allows itself to wrap my arms around him. I stay with him regardless if he likes me or not, but every time I meet him, it seems as though he enjoys my accompany. I stay with him, live with him, make love to him, I do _everything _I could possibly do within my power to make him happy, but in the end, it's all the same.

He always dies, whether its within my arms, right in front of me, or when I'm not there, and he always says, or writes down the same damn two sentences, and surprisingly, even though when death is supposed to be instant, he would still be able to speak. "_Sorry, Levi, but not this time. Maybe in the next!" _The next- _what? _It has been more than one millennium, yet the cycle repeats. _Sorry, Levi! Sorry, Levi... Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry-_ he says it all in different tones, never the same, sometimes more hopeful, and sometimes in a despairing tone, but when will he shut the fuck up? It isn't his fault. He needs to stop apologizing, that little shit. I've always wanted to tell him that, but I end up forgetting every time. I've learned not to cry every time I see the light fade within his eyes. I try not to care when his hand leaves mine alone, because I know I'll see him again in a few decades, in a new century, but I can't help but hurt inside. My heart.. always _aches, _and it feels as though a piece falls out every time I realize that Eren's soul has been thrown into the recycling bin again. At times, I can't help but wonder to myself.. _With all these pieces gone, when will my heart disappear, and how long until I forget what happiness is?_

Eren. Every time I saw him, he was different. An Eren who was whimsical, an Eren who loved music, an Eren who hurt himself, an Eren who loved everyone and everything, but he never changed his attitude. _Never. _But I really _do _miss that one Eren.. who prayed and fought for the world's peace, who yearned to learn about the world, the one who wanted to see the ocean. The Eren who eradicated the Titans. The very first Eren I've met. He was like no other Eren I've seen- an Eren who's murdered with reason, and an Eren who was both monstrous in a way, and at the same time, was just an innocent teenager. I've encountered Erens of many ages, five, sixteen, twenty-one, thirty, ten- but never with the same age as the first: fifteen. That first Eren- he seemed more.. _special _than the others I've met. He held a special place within me unlike no other.

I close my eyes and let out a sigh as I sit down on a wooden bench, listening to the chatters of people around me. I do not care for their little talks, and I do not care for the children who ask me for candy. Instead, I relax as I listen to the children leave in an upset matter. What kind of children shamelessly run up to a grown adult and ask for candy, anyway? I reopen my eyes and take a long drag out of my cigarette, placing the lit cigarette in between my index and middle finger as I do so. I pull it away and let out a thick mist of grey. I sniffed the smoke. _Disgusting. _It always was, and _shit, _I don't even know why I bother with smoking, still. Eren has always told me to stop, even though at one point, he was smoking himself. It was funny, really, listening with your eyes wide open to a smoker say 'stop smoking' when he, himself was taking a drag out of one. That was a highlight of my boring life, one of the many, actually.

Letting out a short sigh, I stand up, as I throw my cigar onto the floor and stomp on it until it dies out. I pull my hands into my dark blue hoodie's pockets and begin to stroll my way out of the small park I was in. I ignore that woman who tells me that I am _'far too young to smoke' _and leave, because _surely, _I am more than a millennium older than she was. I decide that it was time to see the ocean once again, since it has been awhile. I briefly fix my white, short sleeved shirt and pat at my black jeans as I wait on the sidewalk with several others, eyes kept onto the street walk sign, waiting for the red hand to switch to a green, walking figure. Cue came the beeps once it had switched from red to green, and as if rehearsed, people step onto the street and walk within the white lines. Quickly reeling myself to the near by beach, I let the summer's heat press onto my back as I walk, fully clothed in dark colors- which I had quickly come to regret as soon as I feel that burning sensation on my back and hair. I _really _should've worn light colors today, maybe then, I'd suffer less than I already was. I simply run my fingers through my hair and unzip my hoodie.

The winds become stronger as I draw myself closer to the open bays of beach sand and sea water. I could already _smell _the saltiness of the sea which would soon greet me. The sky is clear, much like yesterday, but something feels.. _different. _I can't put my finger on what exactly made this day, like any other, _different, _but something about it made my stomach churn. Unsure I was if it were good or bad, but hopefully, it was something good. I realize that this same sidewalk I was strolling down was once a part of a large forest. Now that centuries have passed, and more humans inhabited certain areas, such things were mowed down and created into something _larger- _as if it weren't already something big for humanity years ago.

I pass by countless adults, teenagers and children as I will my way through the last sidewalk before finally being able to enter the beach zone, and once I am done crossing, I find hundreds of people on the beach sands, doing all kinds of actions. For some reason, I wasn't expecting this, but deciding to go with the flow, I amble my way down the stairs which led to the beach. People in bikinis and bathing suits were behind me, and in front of me, children carrying their own kinds of floatation devices. Feeling a gust of strong wind pass me as I finished descending down the stairs, I feel a bit more _relaxed, _and it was as if my caged mind was set _free_. It felt really nice, I had to admit. I step further down to the beach, near the waters, but not to the point where the waves could catch me, or my feet, but was able to touch the sand a few feet away from me. I feel sand crawling into my shoes, and I can't help but swear out loud. "_Fuck," _I hiss as I step on the sand, slickly sliding into my Converse.

Some people were already staring at me, and it was only because I didn't _look _as though I was effected by the summer's rays of heat with my hoodie and jeans on. I didn't even look _prepared _to swim, or to be _near _a beach. Irritation built up behind me as I heard a group of people whisper and laugh behind me. I knew they were laughing _at _me, and I could just _feel _their iron gazes on my back, never leaving until bored. I decide to walk away from that area, coming close to an area with a volleyball court set up. Teenagers were playing their game, and some blonde kid was taking note of the scores. Amused, I watch for a moment as a charcoal haired female leaps up and spikes the ball towards the other team. "_She's good," _I muse to myself before facing the deep, sea-blue waters. The ocean was sparkling underneath the sun's light, and most importantly, the ocean was _clean. _I liked that a lot.

I blink as a sharp feeling of pain shoots through me, flooding around my upper back and spilling through my veins. I let out a grunt as I turn around to look at the object, and immediately, I hear a shower of apologies and laughter.

"I'll get it," a male says as he shoots towards me to get the volleyball sitting before me. I glare up at the kids, my glare softening slightly once I saw most of the group apologizing. I took no notice to the male beside me. I tell them that it was fine, and just as I am about to turn around, the kid who picked up the ball taps my shoulder. Thinking that it was another apology, I twisted my head and sharply said: "It's fine!" Or so I thought I had said until I met those sea-green eyes I had loved so much. Immediately, my blood pressure raised. The tan skinned male rose one, thick brown eyebrow at me, a shine of curiosity gleaming in his eyes as his brown hair was swept by the wind.

"Why are you wearing a hoodie at the beach?" He asks me, his voice as same as always, his lips plastered down in a small frown.

Oh, _please _don't frown, you look _much _more better with a smile, Eren Jaeger.

Instinctively, I wrap my arms around his shoulders and tug myself closer to him, pulling him into a hug. The moment the skin on my hands touch his bare arms, an _extremely _sharp feeling of lightning rushes through my body and rips into my senses. I let out a sharp gasp and pull away from him, looking at my hands in shock. Although there was nothing that had pricked me, the electric feeling remained and coursed throughout my body. I look at him in hopes to see that he had remembered me, but instead, he stares at me oddly, his eyes narrowed.

"Are you okay?" He questions with genuine worry upon seeing my actions. He shifts slightly as he tosses the volleyball back to his friends, his attention turned back to me after doing so.

"Yeah.." I slowly say, my eyes still a bit wide. What _was _that? Previous encounters with Eren _never _ended up with that sharp sting, and if _I _felt it, then didn't he? He didn't seem fazed, though. It was always a smooth flow of electricity, yet this one..? Seeing his eyes still on mine, I decide to cut my thoughts off to further confirm my sane state, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that hug," I apologize, not wanting to scare the man I loved so much, "you just.. looked like someone I knew, so I was surprised, and my body acted on itself. When I realized that you weren't him, I pulled away, as you can see." Stupid me, making idiotic lies to cover up a simple mistake.

For a moment, Eren looked puzzled. He then smiled reassuringly, his smile immediately brightening up my own day, "It's fine! We have our moments, right?" He chuckled. Mesmerized by his joyful laugh, I listen to him, feeling a sense of nostalgia and happiness hit me like a harsh wave.

Eren looks at me curiously, "What, did you fall for me, or something?" He jokes and let out another awkward laugh, scratching the back of his own head nervously.

I want to tell him 'yes', but in order to keep things neutral, I play disagree, "No," I smirked at his awkward look. "By the way," I slowly begin, wanting to make up an excuse to stay with him a bit longer- _even if it was just minutes, seconds, _it was _all _worth it, "do you know where the washrooms are?" I lie, making up a believable excuse, "I'm kind of lost, you see. Can a kid like you show me where it is?"

The brunet smiles and laughs, "It's over there!" He points at a direction behind me, towards one of the other ends of the beach. I turn around and raise an eyebrow, "Where?" I pretend not to see the large area far away from where we stood, narrowing my eyes in 'desperate search' for the washrooms.

"You can't see too far? It's a long ways from here," Eren frowns, raising an eyebrow as I turn around. An emotion flickers past his eyes, and it looked _painfully_ familiar, but I couldn't register what it was. It passed by too fast.

I nod as repeat my sentence again, "Can a kid like you _show me _where it is?" I emphasize a few words, hoping to get the hint through him.

The tan skinned male pauses for a moment, and he ponders to himself. He then turns around and hollers to his friends: "Hey guys! I'm going to show him where the washroom is, so just play 'til I get back! He doesn't know how to get there!"

A groan was heard from a male with a buzz cut, "Man, how do you _not _know how to get there?"

"Shut up, Connie," a bulky, short haired blonde replies, "maybe it's his first time here!"

I've been here _plenty _of times, actually. This is my favorite beach.

The familiar charcoal haired female looks at me for a moment and snickers a word which sounds something like '_shorty'._

Annoyed, I scowled at her. She was annoyingly familiar, but I haven't seen her in my past. Or maybe I have, and just forgot. I've been forgetting a few important people lately, I've realized. Maybe she was a part of my past? Ah, wait, wasn't she Eren's sister? Misaka, or something, was it? I don't remember. The only things I really remember vividly about my past were all those different versions of Eren I had met. And the other guy.. Armout?

"Alright, Eren, go show him, but be back soon!" A male with hair long for a male responded with a little wave, his blue eyes sparkling before he continued the games. This was Armout, right?

"Yeah!" He hollered back once more in agreement before turning to me with a wide grin, his eyebrows slightly furrowed as his green eyes glinted, "Okay, lets get going now, shall we?" He urges me onwards and takes a few steps closer to me, and I believe that it's _odd, _the approximity between he and I. He's a bit _too _close for his own comfort, but I don't mind. I'm used to it, and I've missed having someone beside me, anyway.

As we left, I could have sworn I heard an overly enthusiastic female scream, "_Bye Levi!"_ But, there was no way, right?

A hundred years have already passed, or so it seems, and this Eren was born. I don't mind the silence between us, instead, I enjoy it. Talking or not, Eren Jaeger was still beside me, and I couldn't be happier. Eren, however, doesn't seem too well with this awkward silence.

"So, uh," he dumbly begins, and I just snicker slightly. He doesn't notice my rude actions, or my half smile, but continues on with his question, "I-Is this your first time being here?" He asks with a slightly ashamed tone. He was probably ashamed because he couldn't find a better question to ask. There are so many questions, Eren, of all, why _this?_

Deciding to answer him, and not wanting to be rude, I tell him a lie, "Yes, it is," I say through my teeth. It's a small lie, but lying to Eren.. makes me feel _bad _for myself. There was no helping it, however. I just wanted this brat of mine to take me where I '_oh-so-badly!' _needed to go in the slowest way possible. "Is this yours?" I return the question.

"No," he admits, shaking his head, "I've gone here tons of times. Today feels a bit special, though." He hums with a smile.

I nod in agreement as I look to my left, gazing down the glistening, afternoon waters of the beach. People were on their surf boards, riding waves, some experienced ones riding down a tunnel. I urge towards a female who had successfully slid out of a tunnel created by a large wave, who seemed to be looking victorious, her hands raising up and down as she hooted for herself. "Look," I slowly began, waiting for Eren to turn his attention towards the sea before adding on, "she just did a thing."

"Did a thing?" Eren laughed gently, his laugh, and voice itself like angels singing a song in my ears, "That's a nice way to put it. She's pretty far away, though," he continues on with his sentence, "I have to narrow my eyes to see her."

I pause as I realize why he pointed that out. Silently, I continue to walk with him, nearing our destination. If I told him that I had seen her figure, it would be unbelievable either way, because he still had to squint his eyes to see her. He didn't have to squint his eyes to see the washroom far away.

We draw closer to the washroom, and I can see it standing in front of us by the time he decides to speak up again.

"So you were lying, huh?" Eren huffs slightly, disappointment dripping from his voice, "You smell like cigarettes by the way, do you still smoke?"

I turn around and face him, my eyebrows furrowed, "What about lying?" I ask sharply. _Unnecessarily sharply, _I must say.

"Why?" He raises an eyebrow, confused as to why I would lie to him just to get him to show me to the washroom. He stills looks rather confident, his green eyes prying the truth from my lips as he made himself comfortable by brushing the sand below him using his feet.

I want to snap and tell him exactly why I had lied. "_Because I love you, because I want to get to know your current self, because I want to be with you, because I want you to know me, because-!"_ I cut my thoughts off with simple words as I shut my eyes, my silver eyes no longer boring holes into his green ones, "Because you're a brat, and I wanted pay back for the fact that one of your friends landed a number on my back." I lie, resorting to a childish excuse. I didn't care, as of now. I had Eren in the end anyway. I reopen my eyes, and feel mildly surprised to see him smiling at me with such warmth. His smile's warmth beat the sun's own, or any other. It was the best kind of warmth, for me, anyway.

"I figured as much," Eren says as he laughs slightly.

No, I was _lying, _you idiot.

"Thanks," I say, turning around and heading to the washroom. I kind of had to go anyway. The moment I turn, I feel a searing grip on my wrist, a grip which had the power to yank be back around with one tug. I turn around and glare at Eren, my glare immediately vanishing once I find that his face was _far _too close for comfort. I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks, my silver eyes wide as I stared into loving sea-green.

He opens his mouth, a satisfied noise escaping him as he smiled, "I figured that you'd lie to me, _Levi,"_ he whispers to me before leaning in and kissing me straight on the lips. His lips were slightly rough, but they felt _perfect _on mine. The kiss we shared was sweet, quick, and chaste, and it attracted the attention of _many _people. We could care less about them, though. What really mattered right now was _us._

Eren pulls away and grins at me, like the idiot he poses to be. "Anyway, I'll see ya later! Come join us for volleyball, will you?" He laughs, and before he could turn away, I decide to kiss him. I plant my lips on his and immediately begin to move mine on his, tilting my head to deepen the kiss as I inwardly swore at him.

Fucking brat, how _could _you just pretend not to know me, huh?

I pull away from him and whisper back to him my response, "Yeah, I'll join you. As long as you promise _not _to fucking die on me this time around, okay?" I had had enough of Eren dying. I've had _enough _of hearing his seemingly recorded and rehearsed apologies. I was _tired, __annoyed and disgusted _by his apologies.

He smiles yet again, "No worries, Levi. Not this time around, and _never again,_" he says this so _surely, _and it makes me confused. I give him a look, and he returns the look, "I wished for all of my lives _one thing _before I died, Levi," he softly replies, a smile on his face, "and finally, after years of repeated wishing, my wish was granted," he leans in a bit closer to me, "along with everyone else. Immortality."

"Everyone else..?" I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Eren looks at me, configuring my facial expression. He holds my hands and smiles, "Petra, Oluo, Hanji, Gunther, Erd, Erwin, Mike," he began to list off names, and as he said them, I remember every single one of them, although parts were still hazy, "Mikasa, Armin, Jean- _just everyone, _do you catch my drift now?"

"Yeah," I nod with a frown. How could I forget them? My team, Eren's friends.. ignoring that fact, I continued on, "But are you ready.. I mean, people are going to die, and you'll see them. You're going to have to suffer for years, and years to-!" He cut me off.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay with that," he replies, "as long as everyone's here, I'm good. Actually, while you do your business," Eren smirked, crossing his arms, "why don't I just sit here and wait? I want to hold hands with you on the way back, anyway."

I snicker and smirk as I turn around, "Fine, wait here for a while." I felt happier than ever, and for once, I felt good mood-wise and mentally.

"Don't take a shit, please."

I close my eyes and smile.

_Hey, I think I just found out what happiness really was._

* * *

**hey this ended up really badly BYE.**

**sorry i might've confused people at some parts probably because I stayed up all night. I mean morning. 1AM-4AM go me im half dead.**


End file.
